Italian mafia
by Fashionnerd4466
Summary: italy is secretly a mafia boss and when he hears some other countries calling him week behind his back he decides to stop acting like a cute idiot and prove them wrong. mafia italy!


Italy is secretly a mafia boss and when he hears some other nations calling him week he decides to show his true colors

**Hello**** people of the internet i know its been awhile since i posted anything but school started today and I'm fearing for my life because the girls in my class cant learn to be nice to ****each other. your mission should you choose to accept it is to annoy your teacher as much as you possibly can without getting detention.**

**Italys pov**

they underestimated me. they thought i was a week idiot but they were wrong. he had tricked all of them. He was always tricking them, in the way he talked, walked, acted, even how he dressed. It was all a trick. He was so much stronger then they thought. he could kill them before they even knew what hit them and he would do so without hesitation. He was one of the most feared people in the Italian mafia, the only place where he got any respect. Of course none of the other countries know this but my brother who tended to stay out of mafia mater, saying he liked me better when i acted like an idiot. I hate having to act stupid i wish i could just stop, but then i would be seen as a threat and my country could not handle an attack from a major world power, so he just kept up his act. I've had been using his alter ego for so long it was almost like a second personality, that i hate. today seemed even worse then usual. It is becoming more and more tedious to keep up his act. i get no respect and everyone is getting on my nerves but I cant do anything about it because i needed them to keep thinking i was just some week idiot. lately i was beginning to question if it was really worth it to keep pretending. I doubt any of the nations would attack me since i had teamed up with Germany and Japan and they had both been my allies for so long there was no way they would turn on me, but still I don't think the world would take it very well if i stopped pretending. so I'll just keep acting. There is a world meeting today another meeting I'll spend playing dumb. and so the meeting went as i expected with me saying "Ve" once in every sentence and Yelling "pasta" at least twice. I was just leaving the meeting when i noticed Germany had gone ahead with out me. I started looking around in the other conference rooms and hallways trying to find him. i peeked into one room to see England and France talking, I Quickly ducked back out and stayed outside the door to listen to the conversation. "that ital is so week, I am sure my beautiful self could easily take over him." bragged France in his annoying accent. "What about his allies germane and Japan?" asked England "I doubt they would care. Hes so week he couldn't possibly be a good ally" replied France "Doesn't he also have a brother?" asked England. France just waved him off carelessly "If he's anything like his brother I could take both of them." Of course at this point I was more angry then I had been in years there was no way I was going to sit around and play dumb wail people talked about me like this, even more so because France had made a valid point. Maybe the idiot act i put on was the reason no one else wanted to be my ally. Ether way this was the end of my act, I wasn't going to play dumb any more. it's about time the world knows who their dealing with. I silently walked down the hall until I got out the door. I got out my cell phone and called Germany "Hey Germany." I said, my voice lacking its usual fake cheer, an dangerous edge in its place. " I'm going to stay at my house tonight." I hung up promptly after saying this. Despite spending almost all my time at Germany and japans place i did have my own house

time skip to the next morning yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

today was like no other instead of wearing my usual outfit and a fake smile i was dressed in a Black suite over a a red dress shirt and a black fedora. I also brought two guns and a couple of knives with me just in case. I was ready to go to the meeting

**oooooooooo cliffy you have to waite till the next chapter to find out how everyone reacts also If your an awesome secret agent that also reads the bottom noted your second mission is to listen to the fear by Lilly ****Allen this chapter would be longer except dad needs the computer for taxes**


End file.
